El romance que empesó entre sueños
by florecita blanca rusher girl
Summary: una historia romántica entre James y una chica llamada Tania. puedes tomar el lugar de Tania si quieres


El romance que empezó entre sueños, James y tú.

Desde siempre te había interesado conocer el amor más allá del que sentías por tu familia. Te habían dicho que el amor vuelve locas a las personas, que

el amor puede contra todo. Esperabas ansiosamente que el otro tipo de amor que se siente por un chico se hiciera presente en tus sentimientos. ¡y qué cerca

estaba de pasar! ¡valla forma extraña que tiene el amor para presentarse!

Recuerdas aquel sueño como si realmente hubiera pasado. En aquella noche te habías ido a dormir temprano porque te sentías cansada.

Y entonces empezaste a soñar.

Escuchaste que alguien te hablaba con una voz tierna y cariñosa, pero no podías ver de quien provenía.

-¡Oye chica! Cuando tu y yo nos conozcamos en persona será genial. ¡Ya quiero conocerte! –te dijo alegre.

-¡Qué? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntaste temerosa.

-¿Sabes? Ya me tengo que ir. Parece que ya es hora de que te levantes para ir a la escuela. No repruebes el examen de matemáticas –te dijo riendo.

-¡Oye, espera! No me has dicho tu nombre, ni siquiera puedo verte! –gritaste pero ya se había ido.

Y casi al mismo tiempo escuchaste la voz de tu mamá. –Tania ya levántate. Se te hará tarde y tienes que desayunar antes de irte.

-Ya voy mamá –dijiste bostezando.

Te levantaste, te arreglaste, desayunaste y te fuiste a la escuela.

En la escuela le contaste el sueño a tu mejor amiga.

Posiblemente estabas alucinando –te dijo después de escucharte.

No estaba alucinando estaba soñando.

Solo fue un sueño, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

Pues… bueno qué más da.

Pero esa voz no te dejó en paz.

Por la noche te fuiste a dormir temprano como de costumbre.

Apenas serraste los ojos cuando de nuevo lo escuchaste.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué tal tu examen?

-¿Como sabes que me tocaba examen de matemáticas? –respondiste con otra pregunta.

-Yo conozco hasta tus debilidades –contestó riendo.

-¡Ya, déjate ver!

-Eso luego –respondió tranquilamente.

Durante todo el sueño estuvieron platicando y te diste cuenta de que efectivamente te conocía mucho.

Siempre esperabas con ansias la noche y cuando despertabas te sentías triste. Te habías enamorado de alguien que solo estaba en tus sueños.

Si alguna vez viene alguien llamado James no le hagas caso, él es malo –te dijo en uno de aquellos sueños.

Está bien –respondiste.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, caminabas por la escuela distraídamente.

-¡Hola! Soy James. Acabo de entrar a esta escuela. ¿Podrías decirme hacia donde está la dirección?

-Al final del pasillo en la puerta de la derecha –respondiste.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Tania.

-Gusto en conocerte –dijo estrechando tu mano.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos luego –dijo sonriendo.

Bueno adiós.

La sonrisa de James te había hechizado. Seguías enamorada de aquel que siempre estaba en tus sueños. No obstante, esa noche no te esperaba un sueño agradable.

Más bien una pesadilla.

Cuando te dormiste oíste su voz.

Así que conociste a James –te preguntó alterado.

¿Es él a quien no debo hacerle caso?

Exactamente –respondió.

De hecho, traeré a James aquí mismo para que no se meta conmigo.

De pronto viste a James

¡Tú eres el que me quitó todos los conocimientos de ella y me alejó de su lado! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con el amor? Pero ahora estoy aquí y no pienso

perderla –dijo James dirigiéndose hacia quien no podías ver.

Tú me quitaste mis conocimientos. Y yo los recuperé –dijo la voz riendo.

¿Enserio? Quitaré la venda que pusiste en sus ojos con la intención de que no pudiera verte y así sabrá quién eres-dijo James.

¡No lo hagas! –gritó la voz al tiempo que pudiste ver a un ser horrible frente a ti.

Echaste un gran grito.

¿De verdad pensaste que yo era bueno? ¿Creíste que podías confiar en mí? ¡Pues nooo! Yo entregaré tu alma y la de James a seres muy malos y tendré mi recompensa.

¡Y ustedes estarán muertos mañana! –dijo el espectro riendo malvadamente mientras se acercaba a James. Aquí tienes tus conocimientos sobre tu alma gemela.

¡Que de todas formas no te servirán!

Observaste sorprendida como una brillante luz pasaba del espectro a James.

James se aproximó a ti y te dio el beso que siempre habías esperado. Un beso tierno y suave lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron el espantoso espectro había desaparecido.

Y así, cada quien despertó en su casa.

Cuando se encontraron en la escuela James te preguntó que si querías ser su novia y tu aceptaste de mil amores. Él te regaló un ramo gigantesco de rosas

y te recitó un poema escrito por él.


End file.
